Description: (Taken directly from the application) The Large-Scale Cell Processing Core Facility has three primary objectives: 1) The Core will provide investigators with the ability to process clinical quantities of hematopoietic cells to obtain very large numbers of specific cell populations. The Core will provide these processing service for components obtained from both human and large animals such as dogs or primates. The types of services will include procedures such as volume reduction, RBC depletion, cryopreservation, CD34+ cell enrichment, and T-cell selection. Processing involving ex-vivo culturing of progenitor cells, activation of lymphocytes, and dendritic cell generation will also be available. This ability to process and isolate large cell numbers will greatly enhance and facilitate research studies in the areas of stem cell biology. Similarly, the Core will allow investigators to develop and test improvements to gene therapy approaches for the treatment of hematopoietic disorders. Access to large-scale processing will help to elucidate mechanisms involved in autologous and allogeneic transplantation for the treatment of malignant diseases. 2) The Core will perform 2 and 3 color flow cytometric determinations for cell populations such as CD34 subsets, lymphocyte subpopulations, and expression of activation or adhesion markers. The Core will also provide quantitative in vitro colony-forming assays. These diagnostic services will provide investigators with the ability to quality control the results from large-scale processing of components as described in objective 1. In addition, investigators will be able to incorporate these standardized and validated assays in their specific research projects independent of any processing of components by the Core. 3) The Core will establish and operate a Repository of Cryopreserved Specimens. This Repository will consist of stored bone marrow or PBSC components from normal donors or deceased patients with a variety of malignancies where specific permission to use these products for research purposes has been obtained. This Repository will serve as source material for investigators to obtain specific cells for further research studies as well as the starting material for the large-scale processing procedures described in Core objective 1. This will include normal as well as malignant cell populations. Access to patient material will facilitate studies on mechanisms of disease progression, drug resistance, and novel approaches to enhance immune recognition of malignant cells and overall immune function.